


Kaito Kid's Miraculous Night

by ClaireKat



Category: Magic Kaito, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic, Miraculous Ladybug 2D, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: Kaito Kuroba has been searching for the Pandora gem ever since he discovered it’s possible existence and implication in his father’s death. Upon learning some rumors from his friend Akako about gems that grant people mystical and transformative powers, known as Miraculous Stones, he decides that it’s his duty to go to Paris and investigate. Tagging along with Hakuba, who happened to be going anyway due to a case, Kaito hopes that what little information he’s been able to glean is enough of a lead to help him hunt down the most interesting gems he’s had the opportunity to target yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edorazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edorazzi).



> This piece is an intro of sorts for an AU started by edorazzi and I connecting the Magic Kaito and Miraculous Ladybug (PV) universes. There are some examples of ideas Josie’s drawn on her blog (which I encourage you to check out), and this was my own interpretation of a possible first encounter between Kaito Kid and the Miraculous Holders. This seems like a beginning to something, and that’s because in terms of the AU it is, but I have no idea if I’ll ever have the energy or the inspiration to plan out a full fic. (ーー;) Either way, I put a lot of work into this piece and I really hope people enjoy it.

Moonlight illuminated the inky Parisian sky. Stars twinkled alongside its gentle glow, complementing the radiant city lights. A lone figure clothed in striking white perched on the edge of a building, surveying the tranquil scene. He tipped his hat backwards and exhaled softly, smiling at the moon. In a way he had come to revere its alleviating light and quiet watchfulness considering it had been his silent companion in so many ways. His location wasn’t anything special, and although there were some who would argue he wasn’t either, there was evidence to contradict that. He contemplated his next move, turning from the moon to the city. A passing breeze billowed his cape as he adjusted his monocle and leaned forward, squinting  at some of the signs and buildings close enough for him to examine.

“This is pointless,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a seat on the building’s edge. “Akako said they liked to show up on rooftops, so here I am! I’m starting to think they really are urban legends.”

He kicked his feet, eyes straying back to the sky. “I have more important things to do, like investigating jewels!”

Only the buzz of the city replied to his disgruntled monologue, and Kaito flopped onto his back, resting his hat and hands on his stomach. He was tired, confused, agitated, and a little hungry. This was the fifth consecutive night he had stayed up to traverse the city in the hope of finding any trace of the alleged Miraculous Holders. According to Akako, they were people of dubious name and even more dubious existence who were able to utilize the power of magical gems to defend Paris from abnormal threats. 

The idea of magical gems that granted people powers sealed Kaito’s decision to nag Hakuba into taking him along on his trip to Paris. Akako and Aoko had already been invited, unbeknownst to Kaito, and after the initial bitterness at being passively left off the trip’s guest list, he transitioned full force into preparing for what might be found abroad. With Akako and Hakuba at his disposal, he hoped to go into the situation with about as much information as usual. Aoko was equally likely, even if she wasn’t in on the secret, to be a capable information gatherer and keen civilian surveyor, someone who would notice the one thing everyone else overlooked. 

Kaito had been fired up, ready to tackle an international clue that had the potential to wrap up at least a part of his most outstanding problems. He never planned to stop with just shattering the gem, intent on getting to the bottom of what actually happened to his father. Knocking the Pandora gem out of the equation might stir up enough trouble to get the bigwigs behind that morbid task out of the woodwork and remove Kaito’s most significant distraction when dealing with them.

He did feel a small pang in his heart at the idea that by the end of this trip, his career as Kaito Kid might be over. He had come so far and accomplished so much as Kid. He’d had so many adventures, met so many people, made so many memories. Taking up his father’s mantle had also helped him remain close to him in a way that Kaito wasn’t sure he could replace with anything else. There was a part of him that would sorely miss all of the things that being Kaito Kid allowed him to do, as well as how it made him feel. But all of that could be dealt with after he completed his main objective, and right now his leads had practically gone cold. 

“Why can’t Akako just gaze into her crystal ball and find out their location or something?” he lamented, twirling his hat with his hands. “I bet she’s holding out on me, there’s something she’s not telling me. Would it be worth it to interrogate her? She’d probably get defensive…”

He sat up, resituating his hat. “Welp, I’ve still got a few more hours. Might as well retrace my steps.”

It was his only idea, and he suspected it would prove fruitless. His biggest problem wasn’t not knowing where they were, it was not knowing where it would be best to wait for them. If these people really had otherworldly powers like Akako said, for all Kaito knew they were actively avoiding him, laughing as he ran around in circles. He wasn’t the type to quit when faced with a difficult challenge, and he also wasn’t the type to go into a situation blind. He hated playing the waiting game, relying on chance, hoping that things would just come to a head in exactly the way he needed them to. It wasn’t his work ethic and, frankly, it wasn’t his style.

As though the universe had finally started listening to his mental and verbal distaste, an unusual light and crashing sounds started making a commotion a few alleys over. Kaito lept to his feet, gliding across the next few buildings before peering down to examine the unexpected scene. A fight had broken out, and it wasn’t the typical back alley brawl one might expect. Two people clad in outfits almost as peculiar as Kaito’s were bouncing around the alley like frogs, hopping and cartwheeling and ricocheting off walls in an attempt to dodge the attacks from their opponent. They, too, were strangely dressed and wearing what looked to be face paint, swinging their hands around and throwing invisible objects that appeared to actually have an affect on the physical plane. 

Kaito tripped backwards, barely managing to escape the invisible object that whizzed past him into the sky. He had registered the air movement as it passed, and it’s startling explosion above him proved that there was definitely something going on beyond his comprehension. Before he could celebrate stumbling upon this unexpected jackpot, the figures from the alley made their way to the rooftops, two of them landing on the one he was standing on while the other landed opposite. 

“You’re not going to get away this time!” a feminine voice barked, followed by the form of someone who looked to be wearing a ladybug themed jumpsuit. She lunged at the burly yet finely dressed person before her, their face painted in a style Kaito didn’t immediately recognize.

This opponent remained silent and knocked the girl back with what appeared to be nothing, although the force with which she was thrown and the impact indicated that she had been struck by  _ something _ . Kaito rushed to her side, attempting to ensure the blow hadn’t knocked her out, but she recovered quickly and shoved him away with a strength that made him realize just how evenly matched she and her opponent were. She resumed her fighting stance before the expression on her face shifted to one of confusion, properly registering Kaito’s presence. 

“What in the…who are you? What are you doing up here?”

Kaito opened his mouth to respond, but the air was knocked out of his lungs as the girl tackled him to the ground. He tried to lift his head, his vision dizzy as he realized she had seemingly saved him from another invisible blow. A black streak slashed through the stars for a moment, and Kaito chalked it up to just another side effect of the sudden impact. Regaining his composure, his expression shifted into a flirtatious smirk at his savior, his sarcastic side getting the best of him before she used his face to shove herself back to her feet.

Kaito could sense she was eager to ask more questions, but the man she was currently engaged in battle with was formidable enough to require all of her attention. Kaito stood and adjusted his gloves, realizing on closer inspection that the man with the strange face paint was actually dressed as a mime. A mime who could materialize real weapons from just his movement, apparently. That was a level of supernatural mayhem Kaito hadn’t expected to come across in his search for the mysterious Miraculous Stones. 

His contemplation was interrupted again as the mime launched another attack that Kaito barely dodged, his senses finally adjusting to the situation. He pulled his card gun from its holster, firing a few shots past the mime’s eyes to create just enough of a distraction that the girl was able to kick his feet out from under him. She took a few steps back herself, panting as she shot Kaito a confused look, clearly unsure of whether this gesture was enough to determine whether he was friend or foe. The fact that she didn’t immediately turn on him at least meant that in some capacity she was grateful. 

“I’ll ask you again, who are you? And how did you get up here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Mademoiselle,” the words felt interesting, smoothly rolling off his tongue. “It appears you have just as much explaining to do as I.”

The mime was seemingly incapacitated for the moment, and Kaito wondered if she had struck him with something similarly unseen to paralyze him. He took a hesitant step forward, reminding himself to not make the mistake of portraying just how anxious or confused he really was. The girl remained still, her fists still clenched and her knees still bent should she need to strike at a moment’s notice. She did seem to give off both the look and the vibe of a flamboyant vigilante or wannabe superhero, but until he knew what her connection or knowledge of the Miraculous Stones was, or really anything more about the situation, he couldn’t be too hasty.

“I asked first, and you’re not in any position to be bargaining with me,” she replied stiffly, and before Kaito could blink something knocked the card gun from his hand. He glanced at his stinging palm before returning his gaze to the girl, her stance still guarded as she absently twirled the yoyo she had used to disarm him. “I’m not too keen on getting civilians involved in my work, and I’m even less keen on letting them get away after seeing too much.”

“What are you gonna do, hypnotize me?” he replied, eyeing the toy that he was beginning to understand was a much more formidable tool than it appeared. “I promise, Mademoiselle, I mean no harm. And I’m nothing like your typical civilian.” 

“So what business do you have wandering around the rooftops dressed like a snowcone?” she persisted, tucking the yoyo in her hip pouch. “Just because you’re not typical doesn’t mean you have any right to be involved.” 

“I’m in the middle of an investigation,” he explained, deciding that giving her part of the truth might help ease the tension. “You might even be able to help me out. I’m a purveyor of fine jewels and unusual artifacts. I’ve been told that there are objects in this city fitting both descriptions that have piqued my interest.” 

Her fists tightened at his words, and he stopped his advance towards her. “Please, you don’t have to get defensive. I’m not in league with whoever that man attacking you was. To be honest I have no idea what kind of situation I just stumbled on or who you or anyone else is. But if you know anything about those gems…the Miraculous Stones…I would be very grateful to hear whatever you know.”  

The girl shifted her weight, tapping a finger against her arm and hardening her gaze. After everything he had just seen and experienced, Kaito was sure that she was one of the people he needed to find. He had to exercise every ounce of control and finesse that he had to ensure that she didn’t dart away and return him to his cold, blank trail. 

“You want to know about the Miraculous Stones…why?”

She  _ did  _ have some sort of information about them then…this was going to be a difficult conversation to navigate. 

“Because I’m not the only one looking for them, and I want to secure them before people with bigger and badder plans than me can.” Maybe playing the ‘I’m one of the good guys, just like you’ cards would be enough to sway her judgement. “I’ve been scouting the city for a few days now, trying to find some trace of them. There isn’t a lot of time, and after what you’ve just been through, I’d say you understand where I’m coming from almost better than me.”

The girl swept her eyes up and down him, taking a step closer, though not enough that he could reach her with an arm or leg. She brushed some of her dark hair behind her ear, revealing an earring, no, a dazzling red and black stone that shined with and otherworldly scarlet glow. Kaito felt his chest tighten as he swallowed, trying to conceal the trembling in his hands. His gaze locked onto the object that had spurred him to come to Paris, the object that could possibly be the key to unlocking not only the truth of his father’s death, but also the secret to immortality, a burden that he would cradle in and summarily shatter with his own hands.

“The Miraculous Stones are safe with their holders, and none of us are interested in passing them off to some obvious Lupin wannabe,” the girl scoffed, her gentle and soothing tone contradicting the searing edge of her remarks. “If you came to Paris to steal some gems and spark some sort of publicity grabbing controversy, your journey ends here.”

Kaito was only really paying attention to half of her words, his feet subconsciously carrying him forward as he became enchantingly overcome with hope. He had seen and held so many precious and unique jewels in his hands, peering into their empty and disappointing cores with the help of the moon that still shone like a spotlight over them now. Never had he felt so close to his goal, however, considering the magic he had just witnessed with his own two eyes. He had observed gems with magical and hidden properties before, but never ones that radiated such a stunning red glow, and never ones that had actually granted their owner supernatural powers.

He knelt before her and gracefully clasped one of her hands, pressing his lips to the back in a reflexive gesture. “Mademoiselle, although they cannot compare to the radiance of your visage, I would be honored if you would allow me to borrow the dazzling gems decorating your ears.”

The girl giggled, slipping her hand out of his grasp and re-crossing her arms, albeit this time in a much more amused manner. “You really think that’s all it takes to get your hands on these? Are you sure you aren’t new to this?”

Aside from being stunningly insulted, Kaito was at a loss for how to respond. He couldn’t remember the last time his charms hadn’t worked on someone, and in the panic of being this close to the stones that had a high likelihood of being the Pandora he had spent so many months and heists pining for, he was having trouble processing what his next move should be. He cleared his throat, giving an amused chuckle in return as he rose to his feet. 

“I was under the impression we had some sort of understanding, since you were kind enough to admit that you do have the stones in your possession.” He stretched out his arm, caressing her cheek with his fingers as his eyes remained pinned on the gems glowing on her ears. “What would it take for you to allow me to examine them more closely?”

The girl’s blue eyes were unreadable and deep. He could tell from her expression that she was slightly unsettled, but still firm in her decision to keep her distance from him. That was alright, just a little more persuasion, or just the right shock, and he could swipe the gems from her ears no problem. He had especially quick hands after all. He closed his eyes, his palm nestling her cheek as he inched his face towards hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of my intro of sorts for an AU started by edorazzi and I connecting the Magic Kaito and Miraculous Ladybug (PV) universes. Notes are pretty much the same as before. I hope you enjoy.

Before their lips could meet, something grabbed his wrist. The grip was tight, tight enough to hurt, and whoever had decided to interrupt them twisted Kaito’s arm behind his back and kicked him to his knees. Kaito did his best to spin and kick his assailant, but the stranger kept hold of his arm and simply spun him around, pinning Kaito on his back. He gasped for breath under the weight of the hard black boot that stomped on his chest. Tonight was just not his night, it seemed, and as he tried to focus on this new assailant he silently cursed himself for not being more cautious.

“Stay away from her,” a deep voice warned, laced with venom. “I don’t know who you think you are or what you think you’re doing, but my Lady isn’t someone to be messed with.”

Ghostly green eyes stared daggers into Kaito’s from behind a black mask. This new stranger’s face was framed by a fluffy halo of gold and topped off with…were those cat ears? “And neither am I. Ladybug, are you alright?”

Her name was actually Ladybug. Kaito couldn’t tell if he wanted to laugh, but even if he did, his struggle for breath against the weight on his chest prevented it. Was this guy going to turn out to be something like her familiar? He had called her “my Lady,” so it wasn’t such a farfetched idea. Kaito knew enough about witches and their lore from Akako to assume that it wouldn’t be out of place for a magical girl with immortal gems in her ears to have one; although they generally weren’t anthropomorphic, and even more rarely this human.

“I’m fine, Chat, you don’t have to keep holding him down,” she gestured to the pained expression on Kaito’s face. “I don’t think he’s any real threat, or if he is an akuma, he’s a lot more…present than the others.”

Akuma? A demon? What did that have to do with anything? Or perhaps that was part of the explanation for their earlier opponent’s invisible powers. What kind of world was Kaito getting into, what realm was he on the cusp of discovering, and was it safe for him to dare to dive in? He didn’t know if he really had a choice; he had to avenge his father, and he had to make sure to shatter the Pandora gem before Snake or his employer could get their hands on it. He hadn’t come all this way to be scared away by the thrill of something beyond typical comprehension. After all, he was a master of illusion and mind bending tricks himself. 

“Agency can be more dangerous than a puppet just following orders,” the boy Ladybug had addressed as Chat replied. “I don’t think we should just let him go, especially if he’s after the Miraculous. You know only Butterfly and his cronies know about them.”

“He didn’t attack me, though, and he doesn’t seem to actually know what the Miraculous are or what they can do,” Ladybug explained. “He told me he’s been looking for them, but I haven’t gotten a satisfactory explanation why out of him yet.”

“Does it matter? Miraculous hunters are the enemy, and he looks just as ridiculous as the other akumas.” 

“Look who’s talking,” Kaito huffed, and Chat ground his boot against Kaito’s diaphragm. 

“Let’s just round up Mime’s stolen goods and return them before--”

Their time was up in an instant. The Mime stirred from his temporary paralysis, launching an attack Ladybug barely managed to dodge with a backflip. Chat ducked to the side and Kaito scrambled backwards before he could be targeted, rummaging in his pocket for his card gun as he got to his feet. His eyes zeroed in on the weapon lying near the edge of the roof, recalling that Ladybug had knocked it out of his hands.

“This is just not my night,” he grumbled out loud, removing a deck of cards from his pocket instead and tossing a few at the villain as he sprinted behind him. 

“Don’t let him get away!” Ladybug warned as she returned to a bout of intense hand to hand combat with the Mime, Chat coming to her aid with some sort of black aura in his hand. “Not after all he’s seen!”

Chat changed his direction, targeting Kaito with a feline ferocity in his eyes that sent a chill up Kaito’s spine. Kaito slid to the ground, snatching his gun and turning it on the cat boy. Chat paused for a moment, examining the gun before a light of realization came to his eyes. He took a chance that cards were the only thing it could shoot, racing at Kaito with the aura of bad luck in his hand primed for attack. Kaito rolled out of the way and watched in undisguised horror as Chat’s hand struck the roof, the black aura in his hand extending from the point of impact and making everything it touched decay and crumble. Kaito rushed away from the zone of destruction, trying to remember his composure amidst the shock and panic swirling in his head. He hadn’t faced something this dangerous or formidable since he had dealt with Spider’s mind altering abilities.

_ “Watch out!”  _

Kaito whipped around, his eyes widening as the Mime set up a weapon he was familiar with enough to recognize it just by movement. He did his best to open his glider, but time was on none of their sides tonight. Just as he had clicked the belt into place the bomb exploded, sending him and the Miraculous holders arcing off the building. His ears rung at a maddening frequency as Kaito struggled to shake off his daze and at least glide himself to the ground. Everything spun in an overwhelming vacuum as Kaito fought with his gliding mechanism, the wind’s howl and ringing from the explosion assaulting his ears. He had fallen from greater heights and survived, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to shake himself out of this state fast enough. 

Arms slipped under him, cradling him against a chest, and in the next moment Kaito felt still. He opened his eyes, trying to force them to focus as he observed the form of the red and black heroine that had given the warning call. Once again his savior, Kaito wondered if he was even going to be able to try to steal the gems in her ears without feeling immense guilt after all she’d done for him. She set him on his feet, and he brushed himself off and adjusted his monocle and hat, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the two heroes standing before him with crossed arms and tapping feet.

He cleared his throat. “Thank you for saving me, but I don’t think this is something you’re going to be able to wipe from my memory.”

Ladybug and Chat exchanged a glance Kaito couldn’t decipher, and he didn’t take the time to as his eyes strayed once more to Ladybug’s magical earrings, also noticing an equally bright green ring nestled on one of Chat’s fingers. Had Ladybug mentioned something about more than one person having magical stones like hers? He had probably zoned out for that part, and he also knew that it was the only explanation that made sense for the display Kaito had just witnessed. This was going to get even more interesting, although the situation had already greatly surpassed anything Kaito had expected to discover. 

While Chat’s ring was certainly interesting, Kaito’s main focus was still Ladybug’s striking and mystical red Miraculous Stones. Without holding them up to the moonlight, he wouldn’t be able to tell if they were the exact hue he was looking for, but it was the closest he thought he’d stumbled upon thus far. He balled his hands into fists, reminding himself that he had made a lot of progress tonight, alongside wasting a lot of opportunities. He was fatigued and there was an endless tangle of thoughts tumbling around his head. The best course of action would probably be to withdraw and make better, more sophisticated plans to secure the gems at a later date. He didn’t think he had it in him to try to go up against Chat and Ladybug in an attempt to swipe them now, and to a point he did owe them for all the times they’d saved him from acute peril this evening.

“What do you think we should do with him, my Lady?” Chat inquired, ignoring Kaito’s nonchalance towards the situation. “We could always put a tracker on him, or turn him into the police.”

“For what?” Kaito challenged, affronted by such an uncouth suggestion. “Dressing outrageously and running into you two on a rooftop? If you think that warrants incarceration than I hope you’ll be turning yourselves in as well.”

“It’s alright, I’ll just try to rearrange his memory.” Ladybug suggested, a red and black aura materializing in her hand as her earrings, seeming to power it, freshly revived their glow.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at this display, taking a few steps back. Chat zipped behind him, craning his arms behind his back and holding him in place. There was no way Kaito was going to be able to successfully fight both of them off and avoid whatever magical formula Ladybug had cooked up in her hand. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to. 

A red aura outlined Ladybug and Chat as an unseen force effectively paralyzed them. Kaito felt the grip on his arms loosen and release, and he shook out his shoulders and straightened his cape. Kaito recognized the red aura well, confident that tonight’s trouble was finally over. He stopped in front of Ladybug, the aura in her hand fading as her eyes swam with a mixture of disbelief and stubbornness. He materialized a small rose in his hand, slipping it behind Ladybug’s ear, his fingers trembling a bit at being so close to the gems. He reminded himself that good things come to those who wait, tenderly brushing his fingers against her cheek before leaving a soft kiss against it. 

“I owe you both for saving me more than once tonight. Neither a gentleman nor a thief slights those that do them favors, especially ones as important as that. But this isn’t the last you’ll see of me; both you and your Miraculous Stones are dearly important to me.”

He flicked his wrist, producing one of his signature cards and laying it in Ladybug’s frozen, empty hand. “Let me know when you’re ready to play again. Courtesy of Kaito Kid.”

Kaito observed the mixture of agitation and shock that replaced Ladybug’s expression before turning and tipping his hat to Chat, who glared at him with a gaze that probably would have zapped him or something equally painful if his powers weren’t being suppressed. He strode out of the alley, walking a block before he caught sight of his unexpected saviors waiting in a car for him. Akako was still focused on keeping the Miraculous holders still, at least until they could get far enough away to not be followed. Kaito climbed into the back, removing his hat and monocle and resting his head on the seat. 

“Seems like you got more than you bargained for tonight,” Hakuba teased as he drove through the Paris streets. It was amazing how much wonder these streets disguised, even just considering the fact that this car currently housed a renowned international thief, famous fledgling detective, and witch.

“I have a lot to tell you guys, but not tonight,” Kaito replied, rubbing his face. “I plan on doing nothing else but getting out of this suit and sleeping like a rock.”

“We already know quite a bit,” Akako explained. “Or enough that I knew we needed to come and rescue you. I started sensing some particularly foreboding auras not long after you went out, but I decided to consult my sources before I stopped you from running into the lead we’ve been looking for.” 

Kaito sighed, shifting to press his head against the cool glass of the window. “We know the stones exist for sure now. And we know who has them. All that’s left is to earn a little trust, or get a little creative.”

“Well, you’re good at one of those things. Sometimes,” Akako replied, exhaling slowly as she was finally able to release the magic hold she’d conjured. “For now we could all use some rest. I hope you know what you’re doing, and you’re prepared to get involved with things beyond your understanding. Some of it has even started to go beyond mine.”

Kaito felt himself starting to slip into the realm of sleep, his words trailing off as he answered. “I have to do this. For myself and for people that are counting on me, whether they know it or not. And what’s wrong with getting in a little over my head? I have a feeling this experience could turn into something miraculous.” 


End file.
